Hacking guide
This guide will assist you in modifying Plants vs. Zombies. Tutorial Before Start (For Cheat Engine only) *Open both Cheat Engine and Plants vs Zombies. *Choose any game mode with Choose Your Seed and start game. *Go to Cheat Engine, click at the blinking computer icon. *Choose "popcapgames1.exe" or "PlantsVsZombies.exe". *Start your hacking type below. Please note, that these hacks will not work on the steam version of Plants vs. Zombies. Unlimited Sun Requirements: *Cheat Engine *Plants Vs Zombies Steps: *Type the number of sun you have in Hex Box. *Click "First Scan". *Then, go to Plants Vs Zombies, plant ONE PLANT on the lawn. *Go back to Cheat Engine, type the number of sun you have left in Hex Box. *Click "Next Scan" *Double-click at the address found at the left table. *Double-click at the number in the Value row in below table. *Type the number of sun you want. *Click at the box in Frozen or Active row. *COMPLETE. Warning: *Please delete the address at the below table after finishing game or Plants Vs Zombies will not open for certain time. Restart your computer if you forgot to do this. *If you found more than one address at the left table, choose the below address or restart from 3rd step. Alternative Way: *Click "Memory View". *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type "00494445". Then click OK. *Make the Assembler Code "mov edi+00005578,0001869F". And click OK. *There is a message. Click Yes. *'DONE.' Your Sun amount says 0 but it's actually unlimited. Coins hack This hack is for those players who are lack of coins. Requirement: *Cheat Engine *Plants Vs Zombies Steps: *Divide your coins amount by 10 and enter it in the value bar. (Example: If you have 50 coins, then you should input 5 in the value bar. Therefore, if you have 38960 coins, you should enter 3896 in the value bar.) *Click "First Scan". *Spend some of your coins on something in the shop. (Example: Buy Fertilizer.) *Divide the amount of coins you left by ten and entr it in the value bar. (Example: After buying fertilizer, you have 38210 coins, so you should type 3821 in the value bar. *Click "Next Scan". *Click on the address shown on the left. If there is two or more addresses, try all of them and see which works. If there are too many of them, reapeat step 1~5. *Double-click at the number in the value row in the below table. *Type how many coins do you want when the dialouge comes up. *'DONE.' Instant Refill This hack is for the impatient hacker. This hack removes the recharge time on your plants, allowing you to plant them as often as you want. For Old PC Version Requirement: *Cheat Engine *Plants Vs Zombies Steps: *Click "Memory View". *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type "0048728C". *Double-click at the coloured text. *Change "01" to "200" behind the comma. *Click OK. *There is a message says the generated code is 7 byte long and the opcode is 4 bytes long, click yes to remove "nop" from "00487290", "00487291", and "00487292". *COMPLETE. Special: This hack will stay even after closing the Cheat Engine. For Game of the Year Edition Requirement: *Cheat Engine *Plants Vs Zombies Steps: *Click "Memory View". *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type "00491E4C". *Double-click at the coloured text. *Change "24" to "48". (Or change inc to add, add comma and 200 at the end of the code also works.) *Click OK. *COMPLETE. Another way (GOTY) *Click "Memory View". *Right click at the address and choose "Go to address". *Type "00491E55". *Double click on the coloured text. *Change the address code to "nop". (Original text is "jle 00491E6B") *There is a message says the generated code is 1 byte long and the opcode is 2 bytes long, click yes to replace "00491E56" to "nop". *COMPLETE Free Plants Plants do not cost any sun Requirements: *Cheat Engine *Plants vs. Zombies For GOTY Version Only: *Click "Memory View". *Right click at the address and choose "Go to address". *Type "0041E846". *Double click on the coloured text. *Change the address code to "nop". *There is a message says the generated code is 1 byte long and the opcode is 2 bytes long, click yes to replace " 0041E846 " to "nop". *Done Kill Zombies even with Shields or Headwear Upon being hit, Zombies die instantly. Click Yes if there is a message after changing a Assembly Code. Requirements: *Cheat Engine *Plants vs. Zombies For Old PC Version Steps: *Click "Memory View". *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type "0053130F". Then click OK. *Double-click the selected Address *Change the selected Address' Assembler Code to "sub edi,esp". *Click OK. *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type "00531053". Then click OK. *Double-click the selected Address. *Change the selected Address' Assembler Code to "jmp 0053105e". *Click OK. *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type "0053105E". Then click OK. *Double-click the selected Address. *Change the selected Address' Assembler Code to "sub ecx,ebp+000000d0". *Click OK. *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type "00530CA1". Then click OK. *Double-click the selected Address. *Change the selected Address' Assembler Code to "mov esi+000000dc,eax". *Click OK. *'DONE.' NOTE: '''Shields or Headwear will require an extra hit. In Wall-Nut Bowling, if a Newspaper Zombie is hit with a Wall-Nut , the newspaper will not disappear but if you use an Explode-o-Nut or a Giant Wall-nut, it will die. 'For GOTY Version Steps: *Click "Memory View". *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type "00541CDA". Then click OK. *Double-click the selected Address. *Change the selected Address' Assembler Code to "sub ebp,ebp". *Click OK. *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type "00542223". Then click OK. *Double-click the selected Address. *Change the selected Address' Assembler Code to "jmp 0054222d". *Click OK. *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type "00542214". Then click OK. *Double-click the selected Address. *Change the selected Address' Assembler Code to "nop". *Click OK. *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type "0047169B". Then click OK. *Double-click the selected Address. *Change the selected Address' Assembler Code to "add eax+40,edx". *Click OK. *'DONE.' '''NOTE: '''This will only work in Whack a Zombie if you use an Ice-shroom. '''NOTE:' The instant your Snorkel Zombies get hungry in Zombiquarium, they die instead. NOTE: You can even kill Dr. Zomboss with one Cabbage-pult. NOTE: 'This does not work on either version of Wall-nut Bowling. Zombie Cheats NOTE: This hack can affect game modes that aren't I, Zombie. Requirements: *Cheat Engine *Plants vs. Zombies Zombie's Point Sun *Click "Memory View". *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type "0041E844". Then click OK. *Double-click the selected Address. *Change the selected Address' Assembler Code to "add esi,ebx". *Click OK. *'DONE. Plants die instantly This makes the Plants so weak, one bite is enough to kill them, making it good for a challenge! Click Yes if there is a message after changing a Assembly Code. For Old PC Version *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type "0052FCF0". Then click OK. *Double-click the selected Address. *Change the selected Address' Assembler Code to "mov esi+40,00000000". *Click OK. *'DONE.' 'For GOTY Version *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type "00540680". Then click OK. *Double-click the selected Address. *Change the selected Address' Assembler Code to "mov esi+40,00000000". *Click OK. *'DONE. Invincible zombies This can make a Zombie unkillable. However, Chompers can kill. This is a good cheat for I, Zombie levels. *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type "00541CDA". Then click OK. *Double-click the selected Address. *Change the selected Address' Assembler Code to "add ebp,esp+20". *Click OK. *'DONE.' Here's a little something extra: Go to 00542223 Change the Assembler Code to jmp 0054222d Go to 00542214 Change the Assembler Code to nop DONE. Indestructible Plant This hack makes your plants invulnerable to damage. Requirement: *Cheat Engine *Plants Vs Zombies For Old PC Version Steps: *Click "Memory View" *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type: "0052FCF0" *Right-click at the address. *Change the selected Address' Assembler Code to "nop". *Click OK. *COMPLETE. For GOTY Edition Requirement: *Cheat Engine *Plants Vs Zombies Steps: *Click "Memory View" *Right-click at the address and choose "Go to Address". *Type: "00540680" *Right-click at the address. *Change the selected Address' Assembler Code to "nop". *Click OK. *COMPLETE. Special: This hack will remain even after closing the Cheat Engine. Warning: This only prevents damage from zombies eating plants. It provides no protection against other ways of damaging or destroying plants, such as from Zombonis, Catapult Zombies, Gargantuars and Dr. Zomboss. Instant Zen Garden Plant Growth This is a hack for those who don't want to wait for their Zen Garden plants to grow. Requirement: Plants Vs Zombies only. Steps: *Open Plants Vs Zombies. *Double-click at the time on your computer (located at the taskbar, below-right) *Choose the next day from current day. (E.g., today is 15 so choose 16) *COMPLETE. Warning: If you change your computer time too often, your computer's time will not change while it is off. Special: If your plants grow in mature levels, if you choose the previous day, it's level is still the same. New Plants This hack is also popular with people who are bored with their Zen Garden Plants. Requirement: *Zen Garden Editor (can be found at mediafire.com) *Plants Vs Zombies Steps: *Buy Marigold Sprout or Obtain it from games. *Close Plants Vs Zombies *Go to Plants Vs Zombies file. *Go to userdata file. *Right click at the user1 or other name. (E.g.: If you the 2nd user, choose user2.) *Go to Open with and go to Browse... *Find ZGH. *Use ZGH by typing the alphabet based on the option above. *Press Enter. *Close the ZGH After using it. *Open Plants Vs Zombies back. *Go to Zen Garden and COMPLETE. Note: *The colour is not affected to all plants (expect Imitated). Only Tall-nuts, Lily Pads and Peashooters will affect of them. *For plants option, There is no Peashooter. If you want to choose Peashooter, type 0 Hidden Mini-games The game may have 20 official Mini-games, but there are more hidden in the game. There are: Some of them are not Mini-games. There are: Requirement: *Cheat Engine *Plants Vs Zombies Steps: (For PvZ 1.0.0.1051) *Go to Cheat Engine, click "Add Address Manually". *Type "42DF5D" in Address box. *Change type "4 Bytes" to "Byte". *Click OK. *Repeat the same step, but use "42DF5E" and "42DF5F". You don't need to change the type. *After three of them are entered into the table at the bottom of the cheat engine window, change all of their values into "144" *COMPLETE. Steps: (For PvZ Game Of The Year (GOTY) edition) *Go to Cheat Engine, click "Add Addess Manually". *Type "430C80" in the Address box. *Change "4 Bytes" to "Byte" *Repeat the same step, but increase the last digit of "430C80" by 1. *After three of them are entered into the table at the bottom of the cheat engine window, change all of their values into "144" *COMPLETE. Special: This hack will remain after closing the Cheat Engine. Note that sometimes with changed data it will crash so be sure you do this right. Quick Play PC Version Although in the Program Files, in Plants vs. Zombies folder, inside "images" folder, there is A Quick Play right left of the Tree (The tree that you saw in the Main Menu), But it is unknown how to access Quick Play. NOTE: "If you found the way to do this, please contribute here and delete this line." Speed Hack This speed hack will help to make games faster. Requirement: *Plants Vs Zombies *Cheat Engine Steps: *Click "Enable Speedhack" *Type 500 in the blank. (You may also move the slider all the way to the right so it says '500.00'.) *Click Apply. *'DONE.' Fertilizer, Bug Spray, Chocolate or Tree Food Hack This will control the amount of Fertilizer, Bug Spray, Chocolate or Tree Food you have. Requirement: *Plants Vs Zombies *Cheat Engine Steps *Add 1000 to the amount of Fertilizer/Bug Spray/Chocolate/Tree Food you have. *Type the value on the value bar. *Click First Scan *Go back to game, use/buy Fertilizer/Bug Spray/Chocolate/Tree Food. *Type the number of Fertilizer/Bug Spray/Chocolate/Tree Food(+1000) you have now on the value bar. *Double click on the result(if more than one result, repeat Step 4 and 5). *Change the value to the number of Fertilizer/Bug Spray/Chocolate/Tree Food(+1000) you want. *Go back to your Zen Garden to check it out. *COMPLETE I, Zombie Hack Please visit here How to plant Cattail on the Ground Requirements: *Cheat Engine *Plants Vs Zombies Steps: *Open Plants Vs Zombies and Cheat Engine *Put a Wall-nut in the ground *Type "3" in Hex Box *Click "First Scan" *Dig the Wall-nut, put the Cherry Bomb on that place *Type "2" in Hex Box *Click "Next Scan" *Repeat Step 2-7 until you get 1 address *Add the address and change the value into "16" *Then put the Cattail Seed on it. Modify Art Please visit here Seed Hack This hack requires Plants vs Zombies Cheats, download here. Or Visit Mediafire. Requirement: *Plants vs Zombies *Plants vs Zombies Cheats Steps *Open both Programs in the Requirements list. *Choose your Seeds *Go to Plants vs Zombies Cheats (If you wanted to change seed packets) *Double click on the plant's name in the top right dialog and change it to the plant you want *Complete Second Way If the first way does not work, try this *Open both Programs in the Requirements list. *Choose your Seeds *Go to Plants vs Zombies Cheats *Click on "Random Seeds" and click V2 *Go back to game *Use arrow Keys to shift the seeds. Warning: If Plants vs Zombies Cheats program is open, the arrows keys will not work on any other things. Close the program to allow arrows keys to work for other programs. Category:Cheats Category:hacks